The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire for use on a one-piece wheel rim having radially inwardly disposed rim shoulders and radially inwardly extending rim flanges, with the pneumatic tire having bead portions that are mounted on the radially inner rim shoulders; each of the tire bead portions has a bead ring that is resistant to compression and bending, with the bead ring comprising a steel element core that is enveloped by a hard rubber coating that has a round cross-sectional configuration.
German patent application 3808278.0 discloses a tire bead core that comprises radially twisted metal wires having a cross-sectional orientation with a high angular impulse, whereby the width of the bore in basically the axial direction is the same as or greater than the height of the core in a radial direction. This known steel element core is enveloped by a hard rubber coating having a Shore A hardness of greater than 70.degree. and also having a round shape. This known metal element core preferably has a hexagonal cross-sectional configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to further improve the known bead ring for the bead portion of a pneumatic vehicle tire with regard to a high angular impulse, and to dispose the steel elements of the core that are subjected to compression and bending forces in such a way that the resistance to these forces, which act upon the bead portion of the tire, is greatly increased without having to fear that the bead portion of the tire will be thrown from the rim during an emergency operation state, while the tire bead remains easy to mount.